


grab me by the hair and tell me

by elfloversanonymous (asexuelf)



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Breeding Kink, Cervix Sex, Chastity Device, Consensual Misgendering For Erotic Reasons, Consensual Non-Consent, Consensual Slavehood, Copious Amounts of Ejaculate, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom Anders (Dragon Age), Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Dragon Age Day, Established Relationship, F/M, Genderqueer, Heavy BDSM, I Love Anders (Dragon Age), Ice Play, Impact Play, Impregnation Fetish, Just So Much Ejaculate, Kissing, M/M, Masochism, Master/Slave, Merrill Being Merrill (Dragon Age), No Lube, Orgasm Denial, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sex Magic, Sexual Torture, So Much Ejaculate, Spanking, Squirting, Sub Fenris (Dragon Age), Temperature Play, Threesome - F/M/M, Trans Fenris (Dragon Age), Vaginal Sex, consensual voyeurism, slave kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27871357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexuelf/pseuds/elfloversanonymous
Summary: Anders, more than happy to show off his favorite toy, invites Merrill to he and Fenris' home. Merrill accepts.
Relationships: Anders/Fenris (Dragon Age), Anders/Fenris/Merrill (Dragon Age)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	grab me by the hair and tell me

**Author's Note:**

> this is some deep-dive deviantArt hentai levels of "bodies don't do that", but!, it is pornography, and that's what porn is about. this is wholly unapologetic in its nastiness and i am only a tiny bit ashamed of that xD
> 
> mind the tags!! and i hope you enjoy

"Stupid slut!" His Master's voice is harsh and breathless, made faint by the effort of His strikes to Fenris' rear. There's been near twenty of them now, he's sure of it. "You worthless fucking whore!"

"Dominus-!" The blows continue to fall, each stinging spanking forcing his abdomen into the cruel edge of the dining table. "Oh, shit-!"

"Language, cunt." And a slap falls hard against that very piece of Fenris' anatomy, making his toes curl and fists clench.

" _Ah-_! Yes, Master. Yes, Dominus. I'll behave."

"Good." 

There is little reward for Fenris during scenes like these, but Master is pleased and so presses a long finger into Fenris' dry, tight ass. He screams raggedly. It's terrible. _Evil,_ the pain spreading through his guts like the Blight. He wants more. He wants more so badly.

"Holy shit," says Merrill faintly. "When you said he made a pretty show, Anders- I'll admit, I thought you were exaggerating."

Anders gives a gentle laugh, His breathing far less labored now. His finger wiggles inside of Fenris, meanly stretching the already sore muscles, and His slave mewls out in something between agony and ecstasy. Fenris' cunt is leaking onto the dining room floor.

"Have you ever known me to hyperbolize, Merrill?"

"Yes. Very often."

"That's fair." That finger is gone as quickly as it had invaded him; his Master hums as He wipes His finger off against the burning skin of his plump ass. Fenris feels filthy - his face feels as if it's aflame. "Still… I haven't lied about this."

From their guest's direction, a heavy swallow is heard. She sounds hushed and hungry when she says, "No. I can see you haven't."

There's a pause as Anders- does what? Fenris can't see Him for the blindfold. All he sees are the shadows of movement dizzying him through the thin black fabric.

"This may be a treat for us, but it's a _punishment_ for him." The smile in Master's voice is so dangerous it makes his pussy clench hard around nothing. "Do the Dalish have any punishments us city folk may be unaware of?"

Merrill almost laughs. "Nothing that wouldn't kill the mood. But… Well, how embarrassing, but- I've had this fantasy-"

"Whisper it to me," Master licks His lips audibly. "So the whore can't hear."

 _The whore._ That's Fenris' favorite thing to be. _The prey_ is fun, _the furniture_ is calming and self-satisfying - sometimes he even begs Master to let him be _the toilet._ Still, nothing is as good as being _the whore;_ if it were up to Fenris, they'd do this almost every night: sell or lend his ass and cunt to whomever Master pleases, as if he's only good for the entertainment he provides to Master's friends… Just the thought leaves him trembling.

And the most enticing part of it all? It's not up to Fenris. It doesn't matter what he wants, because he doesn't get a say. He's just a slave. He's just a whore.

The moan that leaves him is involuntary. It earns him a hard spank with the riding crop, right over his abused asshole. All it does is draw another low, whining moan from him, like blood welling from a cut.

"Don't interrupt," Anders admonished.

"Please fuck me." The words are pulled from his throat like the very Maker is forcing his lips and tongue to speak. He can't stop. All he can do is rut pointlessly against the table. "Dominus- _Master-_ Please fuck me-"

Another punishing strike, this time over the lines of lyrium on his left cheek.

"- _Ah!_ Oh, _kaffas-_ "

And another, biting hard into the place where his thigh meets his buttocks. "Language, _inferus._ "

"Please fuck me, please fuck me, please- _Ah! Ow!_ Please! I need your cock- _Ah!"_

Master does not sound amused. "I know you can behave better than this. Don't make me get the echo cane."

Fenris shivers. "Fuck me with it. Ruin me inside."

" _Fuck-_ " Merrill gasps.

"Don't encourage him!" But the hard edge to his voice has all but disappeared, leaving behind something exasperated and warm. "I swear, he's usually much better behaved than this…"

A finger - not Master's, it's too gentle and too cold - brushes against the clinging wetness gathering at his cunt. "I think he's misbehaving because he's been neglected, Anders," she laughs. "You've been locking this poor thing up in chastity. An elf has needs, you know." Her finger bends to scratch her nail over his sensitive folds, just shy of his swollen clit.

"You think that's it?" There's easy amusement in Anders' voice too, but Fenris has been His slave long enough to recognize that predatory hunger circling the words. "Whore, when was the last time I fucked you?"

"Two weeks-" He chokes on the words. Merrill's finger is moving, tickling across his cunt and up to his abused asshole, still aching from Master's teasing. "You- You said you wanted to check that the- the- the chastity belt wasn't causing damage."

"Oh, I was lying," He says easily. "I just wanted to open up that pretty pussy of yours."

" _Please._ " He feels like he's burning - Andraste emulated for the sin of wanting more. Punished. "Do it again. Tear me open. Please. _Hurt me._ "

The hardest spank yet claps down thunderously, cutting deep into the bruising flesh. There's no blood, he knows, but he has hope. "You don't make demands of me, you disgusting fleshlight. I take what I want from you. You sit there with your tits in your hands, those pretty green eyes open to look at me, and you enjoy choking on my fucking cum."

It's a mercy - a torment - that Fenris doesn't cum right then. Master would be displeased if he interrupted His lecture to squirt all over the dining room floor.

"Understood?" Another spank.

"Yes, Dominus. I love you, Dominus. Thank you."

"That's more like it. So, what's next?" He must be speaking to Merrill now. "Do you think we should humor him? Or should we do as you suggested?"

"Well, I rather think my suggestion would please him greatly, if it's being split in half that he wants."

Fenris expects a laugh, but Master is quiet. Then, "We don't normally bring magic into the bedroom."

 _Fasta vas,_ Fenris loves Him. 

"Are there ever exceptions?"

That night at Chateau Haine, screaming himself hoarse at the onslaught of cold, vicious electricity licking across Master's fingers, across his clit, then _inside-_

Oh, there are exceptions. Fenris lives for exceptions.

After a moment, Anders sighs. "Alright," He grouses. "But the watchword is _malus_. He's allowed to scream 'no', so don't stop if he starts begging for your mercy. Only respond to 'malus' or to my direction, should I think he's too far under."

"My Dominus," he sighs. "Thank you, thank you…"

"You're welcome, pet. Merrill?"

"Oh, I understand. I'd _really_ like to make him beg for mercy."

Master laughs in amusement, but also in agreement. "It's a truly beautiful sound. Puts the birds to shame. Give it a try and see."

There's shuffling behind him. Bare feet on tile. Clothes dropping to the floor. Then-

"This is going to smart a bit." 

The sometimes too-familiar tingle of magic breathes through his lyrium. Then he's screaming.

He's so _full._ It's what he wanted, what he wants, but it's more than he would ever ask for. It's at least five inches in diameter - more than enough to stretch the lips of his cunt so tight he tries to run from it. The bondage holds him, leaving his arms and legs locked in place, and Master's hand on his head keeps him from concussing himself against the table. No matter how he struggles, clenches, or screams, the unreasonably large cone of ice remains lodged in place inside his pussy.

At least, until it begins to move.

"Oh, fuck- fuck- _fuck!"_ It was already long before, at least as long as Master's cock if not longer, but it _grows,_ reaching further into him, dry and freezing, as his cunt twitches and trembles in protest, as he begs Merrill to stop.

" _Oh-_ " Wet noises begin behind him. He can hear her fingers stretching her own cunt. " _Creators,_ Anders…"

"I know. Here, you sit back and fuck yourself, just like that. You're our guest, after all. It's only fair that I provide the entertainment."

"You'll get no argument…" And then those wet sounds grow faster, the familiar skin-on-skin sound of a clit being furiously pushed and pulled.

"Good," says Master. "Oh, Merrill - have I taught you this spell yet?"

Two fingers fully invade his ass, dragging violently past rings of muscle. Fenris tries to kick, screaming, begging - "No! Please, no, _please!"_ \- but Master gives His two fingers at least ten hard thrusts fully in and fully out before casting familiar healing magic - and then following it with a slicking spell.

Triumphantly, He sings, "Ta-da!"

"Wow!" Merrill chokes on a moan. Fenris can still hear her hand, slower now as she paces her orgasm with the two of T/them. "That must be incredibly useful."

"Oh, it is. Watch."

Fenris already knows what's happening before Master even moves. He swallows hard as Master saddles up behind him, His longer legs allowing Merrill a fine view of his wet asshole and over-filled cunt. It already hurts. Master knows how much he likes Him to be sparing with the healing spells-

" _Ah-_ fuck! **Fuck**! Help! No, _please_ , _**help me** -_!"

Master's balls hang heavy against his cold, stretched pussy. His ass is screaming. He's screaming.

"Fuck, that's-" Merrill moans.

"I know." Master's breath is labored, coming in low pants. His cock feels like it's reaching into Fenris' chest. "He's so fucking gorgeous. I'll have to show you how he bleeds soon."

"- **_please_ **-"

"Shh, shh," Master rubs a hand down his back. "Shut up and take it like the brainless cockwarmer you are."

He has to work hard to contain his sounds of pain, but he does it, if only to better hear the way their guest touches herself, to hear what Master's cock sounds like tearing him open- "Thank you, Dominus. Thank you."

"Good girl." And don't those words just make his heart soar? "Do you want my cum, whore?"

He nods desperately

"Where? Your tongue? Right here in your tight little ass?"

"P-Pussy. In my - _hnk_ \- my ruined, worthless cunt."

Master sighs appreciatively. "I can do that for you, love. But we can't have my seed being wasted now, can we?"

"No, Dominus."

"That's right. So where does it need to go so that it won't be wasted?"

Fenris shivers. He knows the answer to this question all too well. "My womb, Dominus?"

"Yes, that's right. Which means I need to open you up first, so all my cum can fit inside."

"Y-Yes, Master. Thank you. Thank you so much for your cum."

"You'd better be grateful." Another spank, gentler than the others, but still painful over the lyrium there. "I could just leave you hog-tied in Darktown and waste less of my own time. Instead, I'm putting this baby in you personally."

Fenris makes a sound rather like a dying mouse.

"Is that all you are?" Master coos, His voice sweet and venomous. "Are you just a pretty pussy, a fertile womb, and a pathetic pair of tits?"

" _Unnh..._ Uh-huh." He can barely nod. "Yes, Dominus."

"Good girl. Maybe your aren't so stupid after all."

The ice inside him grows again, stretching his pussy-lips even thinner and tighter around it than before. That's already too much, not enough, please stop, _more_ , but then it starts reaching deep inside again, growing so long that it begins to knock painfully at what he recognizes to be his cervix.

"Fuck." He's not screaming anymore. Everything inside of Fenris has gone suddenly blessedly calm.

"That's a good whore."

And then the ice is breaching the so-tight barrier separating his cunt from his womb. He doesn't make a sound - every inch of him, every pore, is crying out in blessed agony. He wants to die. He's never felt so good, so violated.

The cone of ice moves - _thrusts._ It thrusts in and out of his womb, stretching the tight, protective hole until he's certain they could tip him onto his head and use him as a flower pot. He's not sure how Master expects him to grow heavy with child; open like this, nothing can stay inside. His cum will bounce off the roof of Fenris' womb and slide right down His cock to splatter at T/heir feet. They'll have to really tip Fenris over then, just to keep his Master's seed inside while it catches and takes root.

"Yes-" Fenris breathes. "Dominus-!"

"Just a few more." It keeps thrusting, filling his womb each time, freezing him from the inside out. "It's not actually to have you stretched, not really. I could just relax your cervix with magic. In fact, I'm going to be tightening the rest of your pussy as soon as my cock's between those pretty lips. This? This agony you're in? It's for my pleasure. I just like feeling you twitch and writhe…"

To prove it, He groans and begins matching the thrusts of the ice, fucking ruthlessly into Fenris' messy, gaping, aching hole.

"Fuck-!" That's Merrill, cumming over her fingers and spraying the back of T/their legs with the force of her orgasm. It drips down Fenris' calves, making the ground wet beneath his feet.

"I'm not far behind," Master breathes hotly into his ear. His voice is too loud for Fenris' sensitive elvhen hearing and He knows it. "Do you want your ass empty or full when I'm fucking your cunt?"

"F-Full, Dominus-!" he replies on a reflex, then blinks his eyes open wide in alarm. He's suddenly terrified of what Master will fill him with next.

Master pulls gracelessly out of his ass, ignoring the way His slave whimpers at the drag of His cock pulling at his still-tight insides, before taking hold of Merrill's cone of ice to do the same. Just as quickly, Fenris is empty. Everything hurts and he wants more, more, more, _more_ -

The ice is forced into his ass. It's much larger than his Master's cock. So much larger, in fact, that it's only through the grace of His magic that His slave doesn't tear and bleed immediately.

Merrill's ears must be ringing. He wouldn't be surprised if his screaming had attracted guards, either. Wouldn't they be in for a show?

"There we go," Master murmurs when his screaming dies down a bit. "How pretty… If I wasn't trying to chastity train you, I'd keep your ass stretched like that all the time."

Fenris wisely keeps silent. He can talk Anders out of chastity training and into public use when He's not so far into Dom Mode. For now, he just whimpers around his bitten bottom lip and enjoys his Master's cruelty.

Master doesn't make any other comment or quip. He just shoves His entire length into Fenris' gaping pussy, one, twice, His hands held between Fenris' legs to hold his pussy wide and unresisting - as if he could resist - and pounds Fenris' cunt with all the strength and ferocity of a raging dragon.

His cum is hot and copious as it shoots over Fenris' walls, coating every bit of his insides. Despite his previous worry, he feels it flood his womb, growing fuller with every violent thrust, and he whines out desperately at the delightful agony of being so truly filled.

It goes on for a while yet. A mage, an Ander, and a Grey Warden - it all adds up to make Master a man who expels what could easily quantify as a small lake of cum. Despite Master's insistence that none be wasted, He waits to tighten Fenris' cunt, allowing His seed to spill out around His cock, sliding out of Fenris' pussy so slowly that he can feel every drop as it moves.

"Fuck," he says. He's said that a lot since becoming Master's slave. He'll say it a thousand times yet, if he's lucky.

"I'm going to have to do something about that mouth of yours soon."

Master undoes the bondage tying Fenris against the table, but only enough to, as Fenris thought He might, press his face against the floor and leave his ass and cunt held high for His use. Then, He fucks the dripping seed back into Fenris' cunt. He can feel it moving inside him, sliding to put pressure on his womb. It's incredible. His Master's thrusts are far more frugal than they were before, but Fenris can tell He wants to go again, even after emptying this much cum into His whore. 

After Merrill leaves, Fenris may find a quite similar load coating his throat and filling his stomach. He's tired and aching, but he won't complain. He's a good whore and he loves the taste of Master's cock after He's fucked him.

When Master is satisfied that all His cum has been packed deep into Fenris' cunt, the ice is gingerly removed and his ass is healed of frostbite and tightened for further use. His cervix is next, trapping his Master's cum inside, and then his pussy is suddenly conformed to every ridge and vein of his Master's cock. Master gives a few more thrusts, then pulls out, dropping Fenris to the floor.

"Chastity belt," he commands. "Put it on, quickly."

Fenris shoots up to kneeling, his body crying out in protest. "Bu-But- Master, I-"

"It would undo all our hard work so far to let you cum. You'll put that puffy pussy away, _no touching,_ and you'll thank me for impregnating you."

Fenris takes a deep breath, steading himself. "Yes, Dominus. Thank you, Dominus. Thank you for fucking your baby into me. I love being full of your cum."

Master kisses his mouth gently. "Don't oversell it. Now, go on. _Belt_ , Fenris."

With difficulty, Fenris moves from kneeling to standing, wobbling shakily on legs that refuse to grow steadier. Master holds him carefully, affectionately, to keep him from falling as his chastity belt is returned. Master locks the belt with the despairingly familiar click of metal.

"Would you like me to heal you further, love?"

Fenris thinks about it. He hurts deliciously, but he also knows his pleasure can easily coincide with even fatal injury. Anders often jokes that he's a gold-medal masochist.

Still, Fenris sighs and nods. "Yes, Dominus. But- I would be grateful for a caning soon, if it would please my Master."

Another kiss to his lips, which he notices belatedly are slick with drool, then another. "I think your master would like that very much. You're a very good sub, letting me know what you need. Such a good slave."

Though his face grows hot in embarrassment, Fenris smiles in pleasure. "Must you speak so in front of the witch, Dominus?"

"The witch is asleep," Anders laughs. "I guess shooting like a geyser took more energy than she had."

"Wow." He looks back - when was his blindfold removed? - and sure enough, Merrill is snoring, splayed out on a dining chair, fully nude. Fenris can see her slit peeking out from behind a thin blanket of pubic hair, her clit still swollen above pink lips and her pussy still gaping between her spread legs.

His own pussy protests. He wants to cum. He hates chastity training.

Anders makes quick work of his battered cunt and pounding asshole, careful not to irritate Fenris' markings, or bind his skin, which Fenris was unaware was torn, to the cold metal of his belt as He heals around it. Another kiss for good measure, then He's giving Fenris that expectant face that means he'd better let his Master take care of him. Fenris huffs brattily, but he lets Anders help him drink some apple juice and eat a bit of bread and dried meat, and agrees to a nap until Merrill goes home.

With a bit of effort, T/they move Merrill into T/their bedroom, tucking her into the soft blue blankets and tucking T/themselves up against her.

While she sleeps, warm and soft between T/them, Master tells Fenris what a good whore he is, what a good slave, and points out all the things He was impressed with during Merrill's playdate. It's wonderful. And until he can puppy-eyes his Dominus into letting him cum, he'll just have to be content with knowing Anders feels he's the perfect sub.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
